


向死而生 番外

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生 番外

【番外】吃醋梗+孕期play  
发情期结束，陆离回刑侦局上班，池震继续经营着那家酒吧，没有再回刑侦局。  
“师哥，你这两天去哪了？跟震哥度蜜月去了？”鸡蛋仔坐在位子上看陆离走进来，吃着鸡蛋仔调侃道。  
“鸡蛋，你是不是早就知道池震回来了？”陆离随手拿起鸡蛋仔桌上的文件，佯装要打他，鸡蛋仔连忙举起胳膊去挡。  
“师哥，师哥，我错了，我不该瞒着你。但是震哥他不让我说啊。”鸡蛋仔慢慢从陆离手里抽出文件夹，保全自己狗命。但是他忘了，他师哥擒拿课和散打课都是满分。  
“震！哥！来！救！我！”  
拿着早餐走到刑侦局门口的池震，听到鸡蛋仔响彻刑侦局的嚎叫，立马转头就跑。  
不出意外的是，池震晚上回家也享受到了我们陆副局长的一套组合拳，并且被警告下次发情期前不许碰他。  
池震，池总呢，在睡了两个星期沙发之后，终于找到机会报复一下陆离。

这天，天还没亮，陆离便小心翼翼的从床上爬起来，生怕吵醒还在熟睡的池震。毕竟是同床共枕的关系，陆离有一点动静，池震都能感觉到。听着陆离小声的关上房间的门，池震翻了个身，看向窗外。窗外泛着鱼肚白，隐约看得见云上月。  
池震枕着胳膊想，最近这一个星期都没有什新案子发生，陆离今天起那么早干什么。平时都是闹铃将两人吵醒，然后死缠烂打的抱着陆离腻歪，什么时候陆离快迟到了，池震才舍得放他走。可今天一声不吭的就走，确实有点不正常。  
池震在床上躺到陆离开门出去才起身下床。从池震回来，陆离就一直住在池震家里。晚上在陆母那边吃饭，哄一诺睡着觉，陆离便开车到池震家里。不得不承认，在池震身边，陆离特别安心，有时候池震开车，坐在旁边陆离都能睡着。  
天色慢慢明亮，池震披着浴袍，去卫生间洗漱。刚拿起牙刷，却看见放在洗手台上的那枚戒指。那是那天晚上，池震亲手给陆离戴上的，而且陆离也答应，永远不会把他取下来。可现在，这枚戒指却被随便放在洗手台上，甚至一个不小心就会滑进下水道，然后顺着流水，流进太平洋。戒指被握在手里，咯的手心生疼。可池震的心比手疼多了。  
换好衣服，池震开着车去了刑侦局，到门口就看见鸡蛋仔拿着文件往外走。  
“鸡蛋仔。”摇下车窗，叫住了鸡蛋仔。  
“诶，震哥，你怎么来局里了？”  
“我找陆离，他在吗？”池震带着墨镜，抬了抬下巴。  
“哟，和师哥，吵架了？”  
“没有，别瞎说，我们怎么可能吵架。我给陆离送早饭来的。”  
“早饭？还说没吵架，师哥今天请假了，根本没来警局，你不知道？”  
“那...那他去哪了？”  
“那得问你啊，你都把我们副局骗家里去了，还问我们要人？”  
“就你废话多。”池震翻了个白眼，摇上车窗，开车走了。

池震不知道陆离会去哪，从一诺幼儿园门口转了一圈，没看见陆离的车，转回头去了陆母家。从和陆离在一起，池震还没有去看过陆离的母亲，怎么说都把人家儿子搞怀孕过，不去看看丈母娘不太好。  
买了点东西，到陆母家的时候，陆母刚从外面买菜回来，正好在家门口碰到。  
“伯母好。”  
“你是，阿离的朋友是吧，以前来过的，我记得你。叫池震是吧，快进来坐，进来进来。”陆母热情的招呼池震进来，池震反倒有点不好意思了。  
“谢谢阿姨，那个，陆离不在家啊？”  
“你来找阿离啊，他早晨过来接一诺去上学，然后就走了。”  
“陆离，他去哪了，您知道吗？”  
“应该是去墓地了，今天是文萱的忌日。好好的一个姑娘出车祸走了，实在可惜。”  
“那个，阿姨，不是，伯母，其实我有件事想...”池震有些不安的搓着双手，露出那枚和陆离一模一样的戒指。  
陆母看到池震手上的那枚戒指就已经懂了，能让自己儿子天天往外跑的，不难想，就是眼前这个人。陆母叹了口气，“我们家阿离，是个乖孩子，虽然之前结过婚，也有了一诺，但是我知道，他过的不开心。我家阿离怀孕我也不知道那个人是谁，他不愿意说，却一直在等那个人。甚至后来，阿离流产，我都没见过那个人出现过。阿离他什么都不告诉我。”  
听着陆母的话，池震心里十分过意不去，握着陆母的双手，说：“伯母对不起，那个人就是我。我对不起陆离，也对不起您。我...”  
“都过去了，别说了。只要你以后对阿离好，我什么都不怪你。你突然来找我，是吵架了吧。阿离的脾气我知道，他爱面子，那么在一起肯定会委屈你，有什么事你找来我，我去劝他。”  
“伯母，没事，我们没吵架。我就是刚回桦城来，没立刻来看您，是我做的不对。我们真没吵架，就是有一点误会，没事的，您不用担心。我给您发誓，我一定会照顾好陆离的。”  
问陆母要来了吴文萱墓地的地址，池震开着车去找陆离。说实话，池震现在很酸，比柠檬还酸。明明现在有了Alpha，还要去看已经过世的前妻，去就去吧，还非要把戒指拿下来，拿下来就拿下来，还放在那么明显的地方。不知道还以为陆离要跟自己离婚。  
池震捧着花穿过一排排的墓碑，看到陆离站在一座墓碑前，絮絮叨叨的不知道在说些什么。池震慢慢地移到陆离身边，听到陆离给吴文萱说着这一年发生的事，露出了池震从来没见过的表情。陆离在笑，池震从来没见过陆离笑的那么开心。  
陆离所有的喜怒哀乐都毫无保留的倾诉给吴文萱一个人听。高兴的，不高兴的，就连他的那全部的身心都毫无保留给了吴文萱。池震很想知道，陆离心里到底有没有一块地方是留给他的。  
直到陆离说，他遇到了一个愿意爱着他的人，一个能让他安心的人。  
池震一把将陆离抱在怀里，手中的花摔在地上。  
“我以为，你要跟我离婚，我以为你不愿意跟我在一起。”池震紧紧的抱着陆离，分毫不敢松开。他真怕松手了，陆离就真的走了。  
“你...你怎么会在这？”陆离被这一抱弄的不知所措。“离什么婚啊，我们什么时候结的婚？”  
“可是你把戒指都摘了。”  
陆离摸了摸自己的手，才想来，早上换衣服的时候，把戒指放在洗手台上，然后就忘了。来看前妻，手上戴着别人的戒指，总是不太好。“我不过是来扫墓，你那么紧张干嘛，再说了，我来看我前妻，总不能戴着你给我的戒指吧。”  
“为什么不能？我知道你还爱着她，我可以等，等到你愿意接受我，我再跟你求一次婚，我娶你，不不不，我嫁给你都行。”  
“池震，你怎么了？你在...吃醋？”陆离看着池震眼睛通红，颤抖着双手抓着自己的衣服，像极了一只大狗在哀求主人不要离开。  
“我就是在吃醋，我在吃你前妻的醋！”  
“池震。”陆离认真的叫着池震的名字，“听好了，我只说这一遍。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱你。”

晚上，两人一起回家。  
“阿离，我们俩这次算扯平了吧。所以...”池震回到家，第一件事就是抱着陆离，把他抵在墙上“上下其手”。  
“所以你个大头鬼，池震！你什么时候能不发情！”  
“不见到你就不发情，你就是我的催情剂。”  
“您可真不要脸。”  
“今天晚上我能碰你了吗？”  
“不行！”  
“为什么啊，你不是也有反应了吗？”池震双手在陆离身上不断点火，陆离早就有了反应。  
“我又怀孕了，两个星期了。”  
“两个星期，那天晚上？我要当爸爸了！”

知道陆离有了自己的孩子，池震连酒吧的生意也懒得管了，恨不得二十四小时都守在陆离身边，生怕他出点什么意外。  
前三个月没出什么意外，孩子就算是保住了。之后陆离的肚子一周一个样，越来越大。到了第七个月，陆离的肚子被撑的圆滚滚的。在陆母、池母和池震连番劝说下，陆离才愿意回家休息。  
陆离在孕期的时候精神很敏感，池震时时刻刻陪在他身边，不时放出信息素安抚着陆离。七个月的胎儿已经很成熟了，有时候甚至会出现胎动，特别是一到晚上，简直被折磨的痛不欲生。  
晚上，陆离侧着身子躺在床上睡觉，池震从后面抱着陆离，手轻轻的抚摸着陆离的肚子，放出信息素安抚着陆离，哄着陆离睡觉。  
前半夜陆离睡的还算安稳，可到了后半夜，肚子里的孩子像是来了精神似的，开始变着法子折磨自己妈妈。陆离是被痛醒的，不如说陆离是被爽到了。孩子只要微微一动便能摩擦到前列腺上，酥麻的感觉立刻传遍全身。  
陆离一只手捂着肚子，另一只手塞进嘴里，不让自己发出羞耻的声音。蜷缩起身体，不多久陆离的阳具便挺立起来，颤颤巍巍的吐露着精水，后穴也已经泥泞不堪。  
浓烈的伏特加味，熏醒了熟睡的池震。池震打开了房间里的灯，下床绕了一圈蹲在陆离面前问他怎么了。  
陆离没说话，死死咬着自己的手。让他告诉池震，自己被自己的孩子弄硬了，他是在是说不出口。  
看着陆离额前的头发已经被汗湿，双眼布满氤氲的泪光，脸颊红红的，指缝里透出的呜咽声。池震以为陆离是不舒服，可这呻吟声，不禁让池震有了其他想法。掀开被子，想将陆离扶起来，却看到陆离底裤已经湿成一片，分身分泌出的汁水让包裹着性器的布料浸成更深的颜色。  
“池震...帮我...”  
自家爱人如此邀请，池震哪还忍的了。  
小心翼翼的帮陆离脱掉底裤，后穴里流出的水都快打湿了池震手。  
“池震，直接进来。”陆离拽着池震的睡衣，微微张开了腿。  
“不行，这样会伤到你和孩子。”  
池震躺在床上，扶着陆离坐在他身上，一点点将自己的阳具吃进那张流着水的小嘴里。濡湿的后穴轻易的接纳了池震粗大的阳具，竟然比发情期时还要柔软几分，可依旧是那般紧致，夹的池震长出了几口粗气。  
陆离单手撑着床，将池震整根吞了进去。柱头擦过敏感点时，肚子里的孩子似乎配合着自己父亲悄悄动了动。前后夹击，陆离又疼又爽，前端不受控制的直接射了出来。  
“阿离，我刚进去你怎么就射了呢？”  
“闭嘴...”陆离虚弱的撑着身体，仰着脖子喘息。就算不动，陆离只是含着池震的分身便被刺激的欲仙欲死。  
池震扶着陆离的腰，缓慢而有节奏的引导着陆离晃动着自己的身体。陆离的身体比以前要敏感很多，分身很快又挺立起来。后穴流出的水打湿两人的连接处，池震揉捏着陆离的臀瓣，让他把自己的阳具吞的更深。  
因为陆离怀了孩子，池震已经禁欲很久了，就算这次是陆离主动要做，他也不敢做的太激烈，还久违的带了次套。草草的结束了这场提心吊胆的性爱，陆离也达到了第二次高潮，护着肚子瘫在池震怀里。  
池震换了床单，打水帮陆离擦身体。耳朵贴在肚子上，听着孩子的动静。陆离伸手摸着池震的头发，这个人明明快当爹了有时候还像个孩子似的。

直到陆离躺在病房里待产，池震更是鞍前马后的照顾着陆离。好像他怀的不是孩子，而是稀世珍宝。  
Omega生产的时候需要Alpha陪同，不然信息素失控对Omega来说是十分危险的。池震看着陆离艰难的生产过程，恨死怀里抱着的这个小家伙了。这个小家伙跟他爹就像冤家一样，看见池震就哭个不停。  
“阿离，我以后再也不让你给我生孩子了。对不起，让你受苦了。”  
“傻瓜。”陆离伸手摸着池震快哭出来的眼睛。“为了你就不会难受了。孩子呢？让我看一眼。”  
池震连忙把孩子抱过来，“是个儿子。”  
陆离抱着孩子逗了一会儿，突然抬头看着池震说：“池震，你说过，人最大的悲哀就是没得选择对吧？”  
“是的，怎么了？你不会又想跟我离婚吧，我不同意啊。”  
陆离看傻子一样看着池震，“不是，我是想，等他满周岁的时候让他抓阄，看是送他去福利院还是去少林寺。”  
池震一把夺过儿子，“儿子，儿子，你也太惨了吧，你妈名字还没起，就想着把你送走，真是太狠心了。”  
儿子看着池震哇的一声就哭了出来，陆离看着这两个活宝笑出了声。


End file.
